Happy New Year
by Glasgow
Summary: Lestrade et Sherlock passent un réveillon, presque, comme tout le monde. Lestrade/Sherlock


Voici un tout petit OS sans prétention, juste pour apporter ma modeste contribution à cette nouvelle année :)

Bonne année à tous! 3

ooOoo

Au dehors les détonations des pétards se faisaient assourdissantes – tradition absurde et ennuyeuse avait répété Sherlock à une ou deux reprises – et l'éclat brillant des feux d'artifice trouait la nuit. Mais à l'intérieur d'un appartement quelque part sur Baker Street, deux hommes se fichaient bien de ce capharnaüm. L'un parce qu'il trouvait cela inutile, une nouvelle année, et alors ? L'autre parce qu'avec l'âge il avait de plus en plus de mal à apprécier le changement. Effectivement, l'un et l'autre venaient de passer une merveilleuse année ensemble, le nouvelle ne serait certainement pas meilleure, nul besoin donc de la célébrer.

Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient tous deux bien mieux à faire. Debout au beau milieu du salon, tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils échangeaient le plus intense des baisers. Et lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, se fixant d'un regard langoureux.

« Bonne année mon amour.

- Bonne année Greg. »

Oui, finalement les habitudes avaient parfois la vie dure réalisèrent-ils de concert, concluant leur déclaration d'un petit rire joyeux. Puis Lestrade s'écarta finalement, récupérant deux coupes de champagne, en tendant une à son compagnon. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils buvaient ce soir, en témoignaient les joues un peu rouges et l'air guilleret du cadet. Mais le policier ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était si rare de voir Sherlock perdre en partie le contrôle que lui ne boudait certainement pas son plaisir. Le détective avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre – il adorait le champagne, Mycroft avait été avisé de le confier au policier quelques semaines plus tôt – puis pris son homme par la main, l'entraînant à sa suite, d'une démarche mal assurée, vers le canapé sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement.

« Tu est pompette, s'amusa Lestrade.

- Certainement pas !

- Tu es pompette, répéta l'aîné de plus en plus ravi de la tournure des choses.

- Je t'assure que non. Et je vais t'en donner la preuve en te faisant l'amour toute la nuit. Un homme ivre en serait bien incapable il me semble. »

Lestrade se réjouit de l'avoir ainsi provoqué, c'était toujours dans ces moment-là que Sherlock était le meilleur ensuite au lit. Et l'espace d'un bref instant, tandis que son amant le faisait basculer sur le dos, il se demanda avec inquiétude si Anderson le cherchait en permanence quand ils étaient ensemble pour les mêmes raisons… Stupide ! s'empressa-t-il de conclure en glissant les doigts dans les boucles brunes. Au-dessus de lui, Sherlock semblait bien décidé à tenir sa promesse et se fit un devoir de dévorer sa bouche tandis que ses mains – un peu tremblantes tout de même, mais tous deux eurent le bon sens de passer ce détail sous silence – défaisaient les boutons de la chemise du DI

« Tu as conscience que c'est la première fois qu'on le fait dans le salon, nota subitement Lestrade. Plutôt sympa à John de nous avoir laissé l'appartement cette nuit.

- Shtt ! s'offusqua Sherlock. Ne parle pas de John parce que si je pense à ce qu'il est en train de faire, et surtout avec qui il est en train de le faire, ça pourrait bien me couper tous mes effets. »

Ne voulant certainement pas prendre ce risque, l'aîné préféra judicieusement se taire. L'instant d'après il laissa échapper un râle de satisfaction quand une main taquine et foutrement douée cette fois, alcool ou pas, se perdit sur son entrejambe.

Peu après ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, à se caresser lascivement, quand un petit détail crut bon de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de Lestrade.

« Le lubrifiant, lâcha-t-il en deux gémissements.

- On peut s'en passer, soupira le brun d'une voix plaintive.

- Etant donné que ce soir tu sembles tout disposé à prendre les choses en main je me vois contraint d'insister. »

Sherlock grogna, se demandant bien qui lui avait fichu un amant aussi délicat, puis marmonna sa réponse.

« Comme toujours… Dans ma table de nuit. »

L'aîné l'embrassa rapidement puis se leva, traversant la pièce sans se presser, satisfait de savoir le regard de son compagnon sur lui. Décidément, Sherlock avait le don de le faire retomber dans les affres de ses jeunes années débridées

Pourtant il déchanta vite en revenant dans le salon. Il avait été absent cinq minutes tout au plus – parce qu'en parlant de sa table de nuit Holmes avait probablement voulu dire sous son lit, ce qui avait demandé quelques recherches – le détective, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, ronflait tranquillement. Lestrade aurait probablement dû en être vexé, mais il n'éprouva guère plus qu'une pointe de déception au regard de sa nuit de débauche qui tombait à l'eau. Recouvrant son compagnon du plaid qui se trouvait sur le dossier, il le contempla amoureusement. Chaque fois qu'il dormait, Sherlock ressemblait à un ange, la raison pour laquelle il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui en vouloir. Enfilant plutôt son pantalon, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche, bien décidé à profiter du spectacle qu'offrait l'éphèbe endormi.

Il se fit tout de même la promesse de ne plus lui donner un goutte de champagne à l'avenir, réveillon en amoureux ou pas.

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un hôtel particulier de plus cossus, le bon docteur Watson n'avait pas ce genre de problème tandis qu'il tenait entre ses bras un autre Holmes, pour sa part manifestement plus habitué à supporter l'alcool que son cadet.

THE END.


End file.
